Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 035
！ そして…！？ | romaji = Kecchaku! Soshite...!? | english = The Winner! What's Next...?! | japanese translated = Conclusion! And...!? | alternate = | chapter number = 35 | japanese release = October 21, 2008 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Winner! What's Next...?!", known as "Conclusion! And...!?" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 5 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Chazz Princeton has defeated Jaden Yuki in the tournament finals and earned the right to face Zane Truesdale. Jaden is initially upset over his loss, but returns to his cheerful self quite quickly, having had fun in all of the tournament's duels. He apologizes to Winged Kuriboh for losing. Dr. Crowler announces that the duel between Chazz and Zane will take place in the arena over the Academy's volcano. Many students are shocked that there's an arena at the volcano and are worried for their safety. Jaden urges Chazz to win against Zane, and Chazz promise to do so, but chides him at thinking that he needed to tell him that. Elsewhere, Midori Hibiki and Reggie MacKenzie arrive at the Abandoned Dorm, where they will begin their duel. Reggie questions Midori about the origins of Jaden's "Winged Kuriboh". She reveals that it was originally given to Koyo Hibiki by Maximillion Pegasus himself after Koyo had won a Junior Championship at an unspecified date. Reggie reveals that she herself had dueled Koyo six years earlier, and was not aware of the spirit's existence in the card. She speculates that the duel with her was what awoke it in the first place, due to the presence of Tragoedia dueling through Reggie. She tells Midori she'll let her experience the same pain that Koyo did, and black shadow leaks from her earring as the Shadow Duel begins. At the same time, Winged Kuriboh is leading Jaden towards the Abandoned Dorm. The duel begins, and Reggie realizes that Tragoedia has been injured simply by being in the presence of "Light and Darkness Dragon" through David Rabb's duel with Chazz. His consciousness is unable to communicate with her, so she is able to duel as she pleases, as part of her vow to rebel against Tragoedia. Reggie begins and activates "Court of Justice, which will let her Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from her hand each turn if she has a face-up Level 1 Fairy on the field. She Normal Summons the Level 1 "Divine Spirit Parmal" in Defense Position and then uses "Court of Justice" to Special Summon "Mighty Angel Virch". Reggie wishes to use Midori as a sacrifice as part of her rebellion against Tragoedia. Midori begins her turn, but only Sets four cards, not Summoning any monsters. Reggie questions if it's hand mismanagement, and begins her turn. Reggie uses "Court of Justice" to Special Summon "Tethys, Goddess of Light", but Midori activates her face-down "Dark Lightning", which negates Midori's Special Summon, destroying "Tethys". Reggie attacks directly with "Virch", but Midori activates her face-down "Prison Flame", discarding a card to destroy "Virch" and inflict damage to Reggie equal to half of "Virch's" ATK, reducing her to 2900 Life Points. Midori simply Sets another card for her turn, and Reggie draws "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen", still very confident. Featured Duel: Reggie MacKenzie vs. Midori Hibiki Turn 1: Reggie Reggie draws. She then activates "Court of Justice". She Normal Summons "Divine Spirit Parmal" (200/300) in Defense Position. She then uses the effect of "Court of Justice" to Special Summon "Mighty Angel Virch" (2200/1800) in Attack Position from her hand, as she controls a Level 1 Fairy. Turn 2: Midori Midori draws. She then Sets four cards. Turn 3: Reggie Reggie draws "Tethys, Goddess of Light". She then Special Summons "Tethys, Goddess of Light (2400/1800) in Attack Position via the effect of "Court of Justice" since she controls a Level-1 Fairy, but Midori activates her face-down "Dark Lightning", negating the Special Summon and destroying "Tethys". Reggie attacks directly with "Mighty Angel Virch", but Midori activates her face-down "Prison Flame", discarding a card to destroy "Virch" and inflict half of its ATK as damage to Reggie (Reggie 4000 → 2900). Turn 4: Midori Midori draws. She then Sets a card. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.